More to love
by OreoPandas
Summary: Arthur gains weight during the holidays, he doesn't want to be touched or looked at but Francis just wants to love him. au.


ffffuu- i have the next chapters for both my other stories but they need a bit of a touch up, then this happened ; ~; sorry

characters=hetalia, type: au, romance, character= France and England

* * *

><p>It was that time of the year again, the temperature dropped, lights were put up and houses were filled with a sweet smell, the smell of vanilla, gingerbread, and cinnamon. The time of the year where gifts were given, vacations were taken, shopping was done and family time was spent was now here. Who wouldn't enjoy it?<p>

Arthur Kirkland.

He sat on the couch watching one of his favorite shows, stuffing his face with cookies still warm from the oven. _Two cookies _he thought, _I'll just have two._ He bit into his fourth cookie and shrugged it off, sure why not? These cookies were baked for him anyway, why not have a couple? His husband was a baker and he could always bake him more, not that he would be hungry after eating them all, and he sure wasn't thinking of eating the dozen.

Arthur sat up a bit and turned off the TV with the remote then looked down at the empty plate on his lap. Clearly his husband was a liar, Arthur was sure he only had six cookies, not twelve. He was still craving sweets and now thanks to his husband he'd have to walk all the way down stairs to get more cookies, or maybe the cake was done, now just to spite his husband he would eat both.

His husband was a baker, they lived in his bakery. The downstairs had a nice set up, a cute simple bakery look, wooden tables with white laced spreads on top, nice display counter, and a kitchen you can look into through an opening in the wall. Just passed the kitchen and down a small hallway was a private office, for his husband to fill out papers, take phone calls or just lay on the couch and relax. It was also the only room where you could access the upstairs home.

That's where Arthur found himself, empty plate in hand standing in the empty office. Of course his husband wouldn't be here, just great. He walked down the small hallway and into a busy kitchen. The smell hit him, sweet and warm, cookies and little pastries were sitting on the counter waiting to be decorated, maybe he'd have one of those instead. Arthur looked to where the ovens were and found his husband bent over slightly staring into one of them, hair tied back, finger on his chin and an intense look on his face.

Arthur rolled his eyes, like it was so hard to bake a few pastries. He set down the plate quietly and slowly walked towards the naked pastries. Mini chocolate cake squares and cheese cake with gingerbread crust. They had a simple design and that's how Arthur knew they weren't done, his husband hated boring looking things. He picked up one of the cheesecakes when a pair of arms wrapped around his waste and lips were pressed against his neck.

"Hello Arthur, enjoying my cake?"

"I don't know Francis, I didn't get a chance to try it."

Francis let go of Arthur and walked over to his empty plate, picking it up to wash "Well I know you enjoyed the dozen cookies I baked you, I also made some cinnamon rolls, please try one" he said motioning towards the batch of cinnamon rolls cooling on the rack. Arthur wasn't going to point out his husbands lie about the dozen cookies, in the spirit of the holidays he'd avoid another one of their fights. He was so thoughtful at times.

"Cinnamon rolls are kinda boring, why would you bake them?" Arthur asked piling on more vanilla on the roll, sitting at one of the counters farthest away from the cakes, he didn't want to tempt himself.

Francis sighed and finished up washing the dish, "I know but so many people requested it, and it's not that bad I guess."

Francis went to stand behind his husband and buried his head in the crook of his neck. Arthur smelled sweet, like he had just finished rolling around in sugar and cinnamon. _What a nice image _Francis thought smiling to himself. He needed this small stress less moment in his busy day. Francis noticed Arthur leaning against him, and he didn't know if Arthur did this on purpose or not but it made his insides flip and heart race like mad. He chuckled, how funny that such a simple gesture could get him so flustered.

"You pervert"

France lifted his head to glare at his husband, how dare he just ruin the moment like that. "We're in the bloody kitchen fool, you make food here." Arthur looked down at his thigh, Francis then realized what he had been doing, one of his hands, who apparently has a mind of its own, was squeezed in between Arthur's thighs. "I'm sorry amour, but I haven't seen you all day!" he wailed clinging onto his husband, "My body, wants your body" Francis said, low and whispering into Arthur's ear. Arthur turned to scowl only to be kissed by another sweet set of lips.

_This is nice_ Arthur thought in the back of his mind, he had missed his husband all day, and his body just went on autopilot when Francis deepened the kiss.

Arthur was now sitting, on something though he wasn't sure. When he was with Francis it didn't matter where he was, all that mattered right now were the hands roaming and touching every bit of his body, and fingers running and pulling at each others hair. Francis kissed Arthur's lips once more before trialing kisses down Arthur's neck until he found the perfect place to suck and nip at, and it wasn't until something cold hit Arthur's back that he realized how uncomfortable he was.

They were still in in the kitchen, there was frosting on his back and was he sitting on a fork? He grabbed the hand pulling at his waistband and shrugged his shoulders signaling Francis to stop. He let out a groan before detaching himself

"Ugh, Arthur what happened now?"

Arthur smiled smugly, "Aren't you baking something?"

Frances face lit up in shock and he dashed towards the oven. Arthur just hopped off the counter and looked around, his shirt lay on the ground just across from him, how funny, he didn't even remember it coming off. He walked over to Francis still shirtless, he had frosting on his back and that would just dirty the shirt more.

"Are they okay?" Arthur asked.

"Yes thankfully they are fine" Francis showed Arthur the brownies before setting them down to cool. "I still have to cut and decorate them, do you know what they are?"

"I'm not stupid Francis, yes they're brownies"

"What kind?"

"Chocolate"

Francis gave a slight 'tsk' before grabbing the jar of sweet cherries "Remember my seasonal cherry brownies? Given for free to any couple caught under the mistletoe I move around the shop..?"

Arthur's face twisted up, of course he remembered. He remembered a girl one year trying to get Francis under the mistletoe, she even knew he was married. Eventually just to get her off his case Francis settled for a kiss on the cheek, and she giggled saying she just wanted the brownie. She could have just bought it, and she still stuck around a lot, Arthur wasn't very fond of her.

His mind snapped out of it when he felt Francis kiss him again, "What the hell Francis?" he moved backwards only to be pulled back, and into a hug. "Oh nothing, it just seemed like you were thinking of things, pointless things"

"Oh and you can read my mind now?" Arthur asked pulling back a little.

"Oui I can, watch."

Francis pressed his forehead against Arthur's and closed his eyes, they stayed like this for a moment before Francis pulled back and pressed his hand against his cheek. "Oh Arthur I'm flattered but I cant make love to you against the counter right now I must finish my baking" he said blushing and acting like that was really the last thing on his mind.

Arthur just punched him on the arm and walked towards the door muttering "frog" underneath his breath.

"Be up in a minute dear" Francis yelled from the kitchen, Arthur was already by the stairs and he just answered with a 'yeah okay'

* * *

><p>Arthur walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he peeked into the bedroom only to find it empty. <em>Guess he's not done yet <em>Arthur thought a bit relieved. He dug around his dresser for his pajama bottoms, after finding some old ones he walked over to the closet for a shirt to sleep in. He was deciding between two old band t-shirts when he glanced at the mirror attached to the inside of the closet door and looked at himself.

Really looked at himself, shirtless and all.

He had gained weight, and more than he had first thought. Forgetting about the two shirts he turned on the closet light to get a better look at himself. _Gross _he thought, staring at his stomach, his arms were getting flabby, and if he really tried and stared really hard he could see love handles forming, he was a man and all the fatty foods were going to his hips, and everywhere else on his body. He would never complain to Francis about this, he wasn't a girl, and he'd only end up blaming Francis and his cooking. He wasn't young anymore, it's not like it would be easy to burn this all off...

..he let Francis embrace this? He looked at himself, face to face, his looks were lacking to begin with and now he was making it worse. Good god he was shirtless in the kitchen.

Grabbing any old shirt from the closet he turned off the lights and rushed into bed. He went under the covers tugging the shirt over him and just curled himself into a ball, _a fat grease ball _he thought before letting his mind go wild with thoughts of his body and what to do to lose weight.

When Francis finally got into bed Arthur was still awake. Francis curled up next to Arthur and wrapped his arms around his waist trying to get comfy only to get pushed away, "Sorry Francis I'm kind of hot" Arthur said brushing away the hand on his waist. Francis just smiled getting closer, "It's snowing dear, and it's freezing in here" Arthur squirmed around until Francis finally gave up. "No really Francis it's uncomfortable" Arthur said getting kind of annoyed until he turned around to look at Francis. He looked tired, incredibly so and now he also looked hurt, Arthur did regret being this way with him, but he needed to sort out his feelings and before he was able to say anything Francis gave a low "Okay, I understand" and turned away from him.

Arthur turned back around, facing the window outside, it was snowing, he wrapped his arms around himself and braced himself for what seemed like the coldest winter night ever.

* * *

><p>

i'll finish this i swear


End file.
